


Dressing Up

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [36]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting ready to go out...is it worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bob_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_fish/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This world belongs to Arakawa. I’m glad she lets me play in it.

X X X

“Tell me why I agreed to this again?” Edward glanced sideways at Winry, letting his eyes linger on her a bit longer. That black and bright red dress she wore really clung to her curves and the fact she was wearing his favorite colors made it even better.

“Because you love me?” Winry didn’t look up from the mirror she leaned in to, checking her earrings and make up.

He sighed. “Must be.”

“Oh, Ed. It’s a simple dinner.”

“With Garfiel and his boyfriend.” Edward scowled. Really, how had he gotten talked into this?

And Winry stood up and turned toward him, letting him have a good look at her dress, and the way he could see her cleavage and the upper swell of her breasts, and how tight it was around her hips, like a second skin. Edward swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat up. Thinking his own clothes were feeling tight, he tugged at his collar.

Winry batted his hand away. “Stop that!”

“But Winry!” His blush brightened.

“And keep the rest of this,” Winry dropped her hand, cupping him through his pants, “under control until later.”

X X X


End file.
